The following front underfloor structure of a vehicle for redirecting a flow of traveling air that flows around a front underfloor has heretofore been known. Specifically, in the structure, a chin spoiler as a protruding member is provided in a front end portion of the vehicle at a position where a front bumper fascia is set (refer to Patent Literature 1, for example).
The conventional front underfloor structure of the vehicle is provided with the chin spoiler, thereby being intended to restrict a rate of flow of traveling air that flows into the front underfloor of the vehicle and thus produce a downward force (i.e. a downforce), which suppresses lift, in a front portion of a vehicle body which is likely to lift in conjunction with increasing vehicle speed.